Me perteneces
by cielo caido
Summary: Te he salvado la vida. Me perteneces tres veces. Eso hace que seas mío. Un instrumento de mis deseos. Advertencia: Fic con tematica yaoi.


Fanfic basado en la "Historia de Kvothe" de la trilogía de "Cronicas del asesino de reyes"

No creo que sea necesario haber leído el libro para entender este fanfic.

Señores esto es culpa de Patrick por hacerme ver estrellas donde no las hay. El libro no es nada yaoi pero como soy fujoshi debo de yaoisar a un par de personajes, allí les va. Ojala no queden traumados y les guste esta historia.

* * *

**Objeto de mis deseos.**

Cerró los ojos en un intento de controlar aquellas emociones. Cerró los labios y se negó a quejarse. Trato de concentrarse en otras cosas así que pensó, y pensó en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaba.

Había viajado muchos kilómetros, demasiados tal vez. Lo habían robado, lo habían dejado sin caballo, sin una camisa nueva y sin mucho dinero. Pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena pues había podido dar con el famoso "Asesino de reyes" y por fin saber la verdad tras ese nombre, sin embargo no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

—¡Espera…!—pidió con voz quedada pero su suplica no fue escuchada. Respiro. Lo hizo por la boca y en el cuarto se escucho el siseo del aire que entra y sale por entre sus labios.

Él sabia que desde un principio no iba a ser fácil pero hombre que no pensó que iba a llegar a tanto. Es decir, Kvothe había puesto reglas para contar su historia y le había dado tres días y él había estado de acuerdo con eso. Estaba cociente de que debía de hacer todo lo que Kvothe le dijese para poder escribir su historia. Pero hasta allí, nadie le había dicho que también tenía que obedecer las órdenes del tal Bast, el aprendiz de Kvothe, ese moreno de cara bonita y ojos azules.

—No es justo—apenas dijo para después tragar saliva. Angustiado. Ansioso.

"_Quien se cree ese imbécil para venir a darme ordenes"_ había pensado la primera vez que Bast le había dicho que _"Harás todo lo que yo te ordene"_. Por supuesto que también se había quedado helado, petrificado de terror pero al final debía de hacer "_todo"_ lo que Bast le ordenaba.

—¡eh, eh! Quédate quietecito que es mi turno—le dijo el de ojos azules mientras le sonreía maliciosamente y sus ojos le miraban con travesura. Cronista cerró los ojos y dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Se imagino lo que vendría después de tales palabras. Tal vez ahora Bast recorrería su espalda con los dedos. Exploraría ese pedazo de piel y bajaría hasta llegar a esa zona prohibida que nunca antes nadie había tocado.

De seguro ahora pasaría uno de sus dedos entre sus glúteos, desde el nacimiento hasta la base del miembro. Y luego volvería a esa zona prohibida y la exploraría con verdadera ansias, metería un dedo y lo movería de manera lenta y dolorosa, tratando círculo, entrando y saliendo continuamente de él, explorando, preparando y analizando el terreno en el que se aventuraba.

Y luego introduciría con prisa su miembro duro dentro de si, y aquel trozo de carne dentro de él se movería con agilidad, con frenesí, con soltura y sin piedad haciéndole retorcer en la cama y morder las sabanas.

Pero en vez de eso tenía…

—¡Ey, despierta! —un chasquido de dedos. Abrió los ojos—te dije que ganaría. —Bast le sonreía triunfal mientras le señalaba con un dedo el tablero de Tak que habían estado jugando.

Cronista ni frunció el ceño ni sonrió al ver terminada su partida de Tak. Había perdido.

—Cuando me dijiste que era un instrumento de tus deseos nunca me imagine que seria esto—dijo en voz baja, tanto que el moreno no pudo escucharlo bien.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto Bast curioso. Cronista desvió la mirada avergonzado de sus pensamientos desvergonzados.

—Nada. No dije nada.

_"Te estoy diciendo que me perteneces. Hasta la médula. Yo te traje hasta aquí para alcanzar mi objetivo. Has comido en mi mesa, y te he salvado la vida. Me perteneces tres veces. Eso hace que seas mío. Un instrumento de mis deseos"_

Bien, muchas ideas habían pasado por su cabeza en cuanto le escucho decir aquello. Y una de esas tantas imágenes eran eróticas, de pasión y por ello cada vez que veía a Bast sentía calor, mucho calor. Suspiro.

—Parece que últimamente sueñas despierto—comento Bast mientras recogía las piezas del juego.

—Pues es tu culpa… imbécil.

—¿Qué tal otra partida? —sugirió el moreno sonriéndole como un niño bueno. Cronista soltó otro suspiro.

_"Dice que yo soy suyo pero son solo palabras, seria genial si me lo comprobara al llevarme a la cama"_

Al final las cosas no resultaron como había pensado: nada de pasión, nada de visitas nocturnas con fines lujurioso. En vez de una noche erótica tenía eso: una partida de Tak con Bast.

* * *

¡Si, si, yo se! se muy bien que estoy distorsionando de manera retorcida la historia de Kvothe con esto D: pero no pude evitarlo. Hombre, que entre estos dos hay algo y esas visitas nocturnas que se hacen me llevan a pensar en otras cosas. No es mí culpa señores, soy fujoshi y veo yaoi hasta en la sopa D:

Tal vez le haga una segunda parte relatando algo subido de tono xD si, de seguro solo lo hare por capricho, es que necesito leer un lemon entre estos dos y como no hay nada escrito entonces me ofrezco voluntariamente a escribirlo.

Oh y por favor, denme su opinión :)


End file.
